


Made to be Broken

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, KidLaw implied, M/M, Smut, a lot of smut, stripper Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: I brought it back!!Law is the second eldest of the Donquixote Family. Where he finds out Sanji has been fired from his current job and comes to stay with him. What will happen to the couple?





	1. Chapter One

It was all just a murmur. The world was soft and slow while he was out of it. His amber eyes kept to the world outside the window. While he rested on his palm. His eyes watched couples walk down the street holding hands and chatting together. 

This was Law, the second eldest son in the Donquixote family. Law was left in the care of his uncle after his father passed away from a murder. But Law had a feeling he knew his uncle had to do something with it. He was also the favorite son in the family, Doflamingo went out of his way to get anything Law wanted. Knowing Law wouldn't accept most of his gifts. All but one. 

"Law." 

His amber eyes panned over to Doflamingo, keeping in his position of looking out the window. Doflamingo frowned to him while he rested on his palm. 

"I need to ask something of you." he grunted. 

"Whatever it is, I don't know." Law grumbled. 

Law's eyes caught something outside. He peered out the window to a blonde walking down the street. He wore a heavy duty black coat with yellow spots on the bottom. Doflamingo smirked resting back in his chair while kicking up his leg over the other. 

"Law." He purred. 

He glanced back to Doflamingo then back to the window, "What?" 

"I need your help, I need a bartender, for my new. Club." Doflamingo purred. 

Law turned back to Doflamingo cocking a brow, "Why can't you look for your own damn employee's?" 

"Cause you know of someone who would fit the criteria just fine." 

Law furrowed, "Who?" 

"Sanji." 

"Bug off." 

He stood heading to the door. His hand gripped the doorknob when Doflamingo smirked and perked up.

"Consider us even if you just ask. That's all you need to do. It's just a bartender position." Doflamingo purred. 

Law glared at him before storming out of the room. 

He headed out of the store and went down the street. Law rummaged in his bag pulling out a box of cigarettes. Opening the plastic he ripped open the packaging before popping out a cigarette. Law took it between his lips and rummaged in his pocket for his lighter but assumed he left it in Doflamingo's office. 

"Fuck off!" 

Law perked up to bickering on the side of the street. His eyes caught the fury in the blue sea blue eyes as he argued with his father. Law leaned against the wall listening in to the conversation. Both spitting curses while there hands kept to the collars of each other's coats. Until Zeff pushed Sanji off, he staggered back snapping his attention back up to his father. 

"Your fired! Go get your shit and get out of my restaurant! I'm sick and tired of your smart mouth." 

Law blinked in surprise as things got quiet for a minute. 

"Fine! I'll leave!" 

Then he headed inside while his father followed after him.


	2. Chapter Two

Law leaned against the wall as the door to the restaurant was thrown open as Sanji stormed out. He turned to Sanji plucking the cigarette from his lips and smirked to him. 

“Got a light?” Law hummed. 

Sanji turned to him, his anger seemed to bubble down a bit. He scoffed walking over to him and setting down his box. He lit his own cigarette before pressing his bud to Law’s. It lit itself before Sanji pulled back exhaling his smoke. 

“Boy, aren’t I glad to see you.” Sanji sighed, “What are you doing down here anyway?” 

Law blew out his smoke before turning to Sanji. He scrunched his lips remembering why he actually came out here. 

“Doflamingo, some stupid request of his.” 

Sanji rolled his eyes huffing out his smoke and crossed his arms. 

“Don’t cause then he’d have you under his thumb. Unless you owe him back?” 

“Ah, no.” 

He lied, putting his cigarette back in between his lips. Sanji hummed as he finished his cigarette. 

Law had owed Doflamingo a favor. It was a simple request. He could of done it, but he knew Doflamingo knew how to get better information than he could anyway. Since he knew a guy who could track anyone down. 

Law had a falling out in a relationship, he was pissed and horny. Then. Sanji stumbled into his life. Where a few drinks later and they were stumbling back into his apartment. Where lewd ideas and muffled moans along with... ‘Maybe one more round’ took place. And Law felt whole again. But Sanji left without any contact or anything. So. Law had to risk the favor just to get a name. 

“Anyway, is there anyway I can crash with you until I get a new job? I’d ask Zoro but. I’d rather not.” Sanji asked flicking away his bud. 

“For fuck buddies we’re taking this a little fast.” 

Sanji chuckled stepping closer to him and stood just before Law. His skilled hands tilted his chin down to look at him. Law’s lips curled into a smirk blowing his smoke away and tossed away the butt. 

“I mean we’d have sex more often.” 

“You always had such a skilled tongue. Maybe you can show me more ways of how you use it.” Law purred, “I’ll need to be persuaded.” 

Sanji hummed taking Law’s arm as they headed in the direction of Law’s condo. 

As Law headed up the stairs, he opened the door, Sanji and him headed inside. Bepo came darting to the door having Sanji gasp and went to embrace him. He ruffled his fur and baby talked to him as Bepo slobbered over his face. Law smirked heading into the kitchen to feed him. 

“Alright Bepo down.” Law barked. 

He bolted to Law and went to eat as Sanji slowly turned to him. That voice, demanding and ferm. It always ran a chill down Sanji’s spine. 

“You can make me do anything with that voice.” Sanji purred. 

Law smirked as he leaned against his counter, “Sanji. Come.” 

Sanji let out a low moan rolling off his coat to his shoulders. Slowly approaching the ravenette. Law gave a soft rumble pulling off his. Tossing his onto the counter as Law’s inked hands cupped Sanji’s ass. 

“By the way, isn’t that my coat?” Law asked. 

Sanji smirked to him, then noticed the coat he was wearing. 

“Why yes, I need to return it. It doesn’t smell like you anymore. How else am I supposed to bone to your scent?” Sanji asked licking his lips. 

“I have plenty of other ones you can borrow. But in the meantime, I’m gonna fuck you against my counter top.” 

Law scooped him up and put him on the counter. Sanji put a finger to his lips. 

“That’s unsanitary.” 

“Then we can start here, then move into whatever room you want to get into.” Law grunted 

“Fine just get me out of my clothes.” Sanji growled. 

Sanji grunted to being pushed down against the counter as Law kissed down his neck. 

Rule One: No kissing on the lips. 

The rules they came up with during their, activities. 

He moaned as Law pulled off his shirt and kissed down his neck to his chest. Law’s lips attached to his nipples while a hand was slipping into his pants. Sanji moaned arching his back and throwing his head back. 

Rule Two: No Dates. 

Sanji wrapped himself up onto his hips as Law was attacking his neck. Law’s shirt was pulled off as they headed into the bedroom. Law pinned Sanji down onto the bed as he pumped him softly and helped remove his pants. He soon was flipped onto his back while Sanji smirked. 

“No. I’m gonna ride you.” 

Rule Three & Four: No sharing of one’s clothes and staying over. Now broken. 

Law grunted clutching onto Sanji’s thighs. While he rode him hard and fast. His pent up anger was making this a bit, wild. Law groaned before pinning Sanji down on the bed. He swung his leg over his shoulder, then chuckled before thrusting hard into him. Sanji groaned clutching onto the sheets. 

Rule Five, Six, & Seven: No Jealousy, open to a new relationship, and shall not cuddle. 

“Fu-Fuck Law. Harder!” Sanji groaned. 

Law flipped him onto his back before gripping onto his hair. He heard a moaned whine as he thrusted hard into him. His hand clutched onto his hair and hip. Sanji’s moans turned into practical screams of pleasure. His head and eyes rolled back while he was in his own pleasure high. 

“Fu-Fuck! Oh I’m coming!” Sanji cried. 

Law tightened his grip, “N-Not yet!” 

But it was too late, Sanji gave a hoarse moan as he slumped onto the sheets. Law picked up his pace a bit before cumming not far behind Sanji. A weight was both released off their shoulders as Law finished. 

“Fuck.” 

And the most important rule for them not to forget. 

The Unbreakable Rule: Don’t fall in love. 

Law stepped back pulling out of Sanji and tossed away his condom. He pulled up his brief’s before he sat on the corner of the bed. Sanji panted hoarsely against the bed. 

“You want anything?” Law asked. 

“Yeah for you to crack an egg over this ass and fuck me hard so you can scramble it.” Sanji purred. 

But, one of them already broke that rule.


	3. Chapter Three

Law grunted to his phone going off. He checked seeing it was from Doflamingo. Rolling his eyes he set it down and turned to Sanji cooking in the kitchen. A towel wrapped around his head and some shorts on his hips. Law’s eyes follow his back to the shorts, showing a little of his ass hanging out the bottom. They looked they could use them for an easy quick fuck. 

“So, since we are going to be breaking a few law’s on our list. They will be voided all except the big law.” 

“What does my dick have to do with this?” Law asked. 

Sanji turned to him, “Not that one.” 

Law chuckled, “I know, well can it be a Law for you to only to be wearing those shorts in my company?” 

“Possibly. Why, do you like them?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” 

Law’s phone went off again having him grunt. He flipped it over while Sanji leaned against the fridge watching Law read over his text. 

“Doflamingo again?” Sanji asked. 

“No, Kidd. He cut himself so I have to stitch him up.” 

“Why am I not surprised.” 

Dinner was finished while Law and Sanji ate. Once they were finished Law did the dishes as Sanji went to go get dressed in his bedroom. And as Law finished that he headed to his bathroom to pull out his medkit. Law set it on the coffee table before pulling out all the things he could need for this operation. 

As Law placed the final item onto the coffee table the door was knocked on. Harshly. He grumbled and went to get the door. Opening the door, Kidd stood outside with a rag on the flesh of his thumb. The once pale blue rag was now a bloody tinged purplish red. 

“Hello, Trafalgar.” Kidd grunted. 

“Eustass-ya.” Law stepped aside. 

Kidd entered as he sat his ass down in front of the coffee table. Law snapped on some plastic gloves while he grabbed a towel setting it on the table. Kidd placed his hand on the towel while Law knelt down on the other side. He unwrapped the towel from the wound and sighed. It was going to be a long night. The bedroom door opened earning Kidd’s attention. He was returned with Sanji glaring at him while he adjusted another one of Law’s jacket’s on. 

“I’m going to head to the store, do you want anything?” Sanji asked. 

“Painkillers, and probably some coffee. When you return knock softly. I’ll be operating.” Law said. 

“Have fun.” 

Sanji left glaring at Kidd while he pursed his lips. He turned back to Law bringing over a desk lamp and placed it on the desk. 

“So, who was the leg’s and ass. I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.” Kidd grumbled. 

“Since when did you care about my life?” 

“There is no way in hell you wouldn’t be hitting that.” 

“If you must know, he is my, friend with benefits. Sanji was kicked out of his own home and now will stay with me until he gets a new job.” 

“So. He’s like your boyfriend.” 

Kidd hissed as Law stuck him with a needle. His amber eyes glanced up to Kidd with a warning look. 

“No.” Law grunted messaging the wound to let the medicine numb his hand. 

“He’s not just a friend with benefits with you is he? You genuinely care about him. I think you love him.” Kidd rumbled.

“I can let you bleed out.” 

“And I think he feels the same way about you too, I mean he kept glaring at me since I got here. Does he know you and me were a thing for a while?” 

“He does, but he didn’t care. Along with me not caring about what happened with him and Zoro.” 

“I think you do.” 

“And why do you say that?” 

“Cause, you called him Zoro.” 

Law pursed his lips as he then began to disinfect the wound. He sighed seeing the wound get cut up to his index finger. He threaded his needle before he started to stitch up Kidd’s hand. When he was halfway through the door was knocked on and Law stopped. 

Sanji stepped inside with the coffee and painkillers. He set them down on the table next to Law then stepped into the bedroom. Sanji didn’t even look at Kidd that time. Just ignored him as he headed to the bedroom. Law then began to finish up Kidd’s hand. As he finished Law bandaged it up before handing Kidd the pill bottle. 

“Your gonna want to be careful about what your fixing.” Law said, “Do paperwork for the next couple of days.” 

Kidd clicked his tongue, “fuck.” 

“Come back in a few weeks and I’ll pull the stitches out.” 

“Sure.” 

Kidd then left taking the bottle with him, Law sipped on his coffee. Before he furrowed looking to the cup. It was not too sweet, but not too bitter. Just like how he liked it. How did he know? 

Sanji stepped out in his shorts once more. 

“Doflamingo texted you again.” 

Sanji handed Law his phone before sitting at the couch. He cupped his cup of tea between his hands as he turned on the TV. Law unlocked his phone and went to the text. 

Pink Basstard: Ask him Law. 

“Fuckin- Ugh.” 

Sanji turned to him, “What?” 

Law sighed, “Doflamingo wants to offer you a job, as a bartender at some club.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah he’s been bugging me about it all day.” 

“Then, I’ll take it.” 

“What?” 

“I need to make money somehow.” 

“Alright, I’ll let him know.”


	4. Chapter Four

Doflamingo rumbled to Law''s text. He tossed his phone onto his desk before kicking up his feet. He laughed to himself before picking up his phone once more. Scrolling through before he found a name. Doflamingo pressed the name before putting the phone to his ear. 

"I found you a bartender." Doflamingo chuckled, "Now, I want a favor from you." 

"I still think this is a bad idea." Law grumbled. 

"Why do you care? Besides, we're fuck buddies, not dating." Sanji said buttoning up his shirt. 

"I care as a friend, and knowing Doflamingo my entire life. I know it's a bad idea." 

"I think your just jealous I'd be working under your uncle. Hopefully literally." 

"You're, disgusting." 

Sanji turned to him pulling on his jacket, "I just have a different tastes in men then you do, besides I have a thing for older men." 

"I'm older than you." 

"I know." 

Sanji walked past him out of the bedroom to slip on his shoes. Law followed after him rolling on his jacket. While Sanji again borrowed another one of Law's spotted jackets. Law grabbed his keys before whistling to Bepo. Grabbing his leash Law turned to Bepo who clipped it onto his collar before they headed out. Sanji and Law walked side by side heading out of the apartment and down the street. Sanji turned to Law who pressed his lips into a line worried about this. 

"Relax, once I get this job. You can say I owe you one. Since I will have Doflamingo off your back for you." 

"I'm not sure if I should be more worried I owe you a favor, or him." Law grunted. 

Sanji chuckled, "Both." 

Law rumbled, "Oh and how would I be able to repay my debt to you?" 

"You have to sleep with me for three days straight." 

"I'd consider that a bonus more than a debt." 

"Call us even after that." 

"Does last night count as day one?" 

Sanji chuckled, "It could." 

Law glanced to him before they headed into Doflamingo's company. Sugar came bolting down the stairs to pet Bepo with Baby 5 behind her. Law turned to Sanji who looked slightly nervous. He looked to Law before taking a breath. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Law asked. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

There was a low rumble earning their attention. Doflamingo stood proud in one of his suits and his pink feather coat. Sanji turned to Law and patted his cheek before he headed off to follow Doflamingo. 

"Sanji." 

He turned to Law clutching onto Bepo's leash, "I'm here if you need it." 

"Sure." 

Sanji followed Doflamingo to his office, where he took a seat before his desk and pulled out his resume. He handed it over to Doflamingo, who rumbled taking the paper and read over it. Sanji looked around the room before he narrowed to a small photo on Doflamingo's desk. It was a picture of Law when he was a kid. He held a frog with some blonde and they both looked happy. Sanji smiled before noticing another picture of Law, it was when he was in high school. Probably a senior. 

"Wow, Law hasn't changed much." Sanji said. 

Doflamingo chuckled, "Oh yes, Law has been a pain in the ass since I've adopted him." 

"Might I ask who the other blonde is?" 

He looked up to Sanji, "I will answer one personal question. Choose wisely." 

Doffy turned back to his resume as Sanji pursed his lips. What could he ask Doflamingo that Law wouldn't answer. He smiled softly leaning forward. 

"What was Law's favor to have him indebted to you?" Sanji asked. 

Doflamingo perked up to him, he grinned placing his resume down on the desk. He grinned lacing his fingers together and chuckled. 

"Is that the question you want me to answer?" 

"Yes." 

"Law came to me about three months ago, he wanted to get the name and the identity of a man. It meant a lot to him to get this info for him to owe me a favor. So. I did. Having Vergo do some digging, I had him uncover. You." 

Sanji blinked, "Me? Why me?" 

"You had one question I could answer. That is all." 

Sanji frowned, as Doflamingo smirked. He stood and bobbed over to Sanji, he helped him out of his chair and walked around him. He stiffened to a hand on his ass and a hot breath in his ear. Sanji turned to Doflamingo rumbling in his ear. 

"Your hired." 

"But I didn't-" 

Doflamingo licked over the shell of his ear having him stiffen. Sanji grunted wiping his ear on his shoulder. He smirked down to Sanji before pulling out a card out of what seemed to be thin air. Sanji took the card in a dark purple, 'Candy Boy Store' written in blue, and pink shut eyelashes. He looked up to Doflamingo with a cocked brow. 

"He will be your boss. Emporio Ivankov, you can't miss him if you tried." 

"Why didn't he conduct my interview then?" 

"Because I personally asked, for you. Now, he will be expecting you tomorrow afternoon around 4 or 5. Enjoy your new, job." 

He grinned as Sanji blinked. Still confused he let Sanji go. Where he fully examined the card and headed downstairs. Sanji perked up to Law, where he snorted a laugh. He was crowded by women who were petting Bepo and baby talking him. Law stood just letting this happen. Sanji went down to tell him the news of being employed now. 

"Well it's official, I work with you now." Sanji said. 

Law plucked the business card from Sanji's hand and looked to it. 

"Oh you'll be working with Ivan? Well. that's. Fishy." 

"So what, let's go home and have a little, personal celebration." 

Law smirked to that, "Definitely."


End file.
